El Diario Secreto De Anko
by S.Okami-san
Summary: Noruega coloca la ropa, pero un calcetín se cae debajo del armario y ¡Sorpresa! encuentra el diario de Dinamarca... ¿Que hará Noruega? ¿Lo leerá? ¿Lo dejara en su sitio? ... pasad y leed... Dinamarca/Noruega.


**Hola a todos, ya hacía tiempo que no subía nada de nada… en esta historia colaboraron mi hermana (quien me alegaba por dejar las historia a la mitad) y a mi madre quien me dio varias ideas…**

**PERDONEN MIS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA, LO REPASE VARIAS VECES PERO SIEMPRE SE ME ESCAPA ALGUNA!**

.

**Advertencias: RELACIÓN CHICO X CHICO**

Salió algo Ooc… Dennor (Dinamarca x Noruega) (Mathias x Lukas)…. Sufin (Suecia x Finlandia) (Berwald x Tino) y aparecen Islandia, Sealand Prusia y Holanda. (Aunque parezca que Prusia y Islandia tienen una relación, eso se los dejo a ustedes)

.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, yo una humilde servidora, solo lo hago con el fin de pasar un buen rato ¡SOLO ESO!

.

.

.

.

**El Diario Secreto de Mathias.**

.

.

.

Un sábado como cualquier otro, a las diez menos veinte, Lukas desayunaba tranquilamente. Esa mañana había logrado quedarse un poco más en la cama, ya que cierto danés molesto llevaba dos días en casa de su "amigo" holandés. Amaba la tranquilidad y el silencio que abundaba en la casa. ¿Que mas podía pedir? El danés se pasaba las horas pegado a él y aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para "invadir" su espacio personal, cosa que últimamente hacía muy a menudo.

-Espero que Anko no esté molestando -fue lo que salió de su boca, en un hilo de voz, al pensar en el mayor. Comenzó a lavar los platos cuando sonó el teléfono. Sin darse demasiada prisa se secó las manos y caminó al salón; descolgó el auricular.

-¡Noru~! -gritó una voz al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Para qué llamas? –respondió monótonamente.

-Para escuchar tu voz -canturreó.

-Voy a colgar.

-¡Espera! -se apresuró a detenerlo-, me quedaré unos días más.

-¿Solo llamaste para eso?

-Sí.

-Bien.

-Vale.

-...

-...

-Anko.

-¿Qué? -en su voz se notaba júbilo.

-No hagas el tonto.

-¿Te estás preocupando por mi?

-No -dijo cortante. De fondo se escucharon unas risas-. Anko, ¿a caso está Gilbert?

-¡Sí! -también se rio.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Pues llegó ayer por la tarde y se quedó a dormir -efectivamente se podía escuchar la voz del prusiano acercándose.

-¡Hola! ¡Kesesese! -al parecer el auricular le fue arrebatado a Mathias.

-Gilbert -su tono ere algo hostil.

-Que frío que eres.

-¿Quieres algo?

-Tranquilo, solo quería decirte que no te preocupes por Math, ya que el asombroso yo se encarga de que no pase la noche solo.

-Oye cabeza de pájaro, deja a Anko.

-No te alteres, además no le he hecho nada. Por cierto, ¿sabías que Mathias tiene la costumbre de abrazar algo mientras duerme?

-...

-¿No lo sabías? ¿O es que te has puesto celoso del increíble ore-sama?

-No -hizo una larga pausa-, estaba pensando en la forma más dolorosa para torturarte.

-Kesesese, no te había oído hablar tanto… -el danés recuperó el teléfono.

-Noru, tengo que colgar pero te llamaré mas tarde.

-Anko.

-¿Qué?

-Olvídalo -colgó. Un poco molesto por la actitud del prusiano, o más bien muy cabreado por la cercanía con su Anko, decidió recoger la colada que ya había terminado en la secadora y guardarla. Sacó la ropa aun caliente y la metió en un cesto. Luego, sin saber por qué, le entraron ganas de doblar la ropa sentado en el cómodo sofá. Dobló las camisetas, los pantalones, hizo bolitas con los calcetines y dejó como estaban la ropa interior. Se fijó en una prenda que se había quedado en el fondo del cesto, lo sacó y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. Lo que había extendido no era otra cosa que los bóxers del danés-. ¿No se los había llevado? -pensó el pequeño noruego, mientras miraba la tela rojo brillante, que sostenía con ambas manos-, molesta aunque no esté -cuando terminó, volvió a poner la ropa dentro del cesto, y levantándolo, se dispuso a llevarlo arriba. La primera habitación en la que entró fue en la de Mathias. Dejó la ropa en la cama, con la intención de colocarla más tarde, y se fue a la suya. Una vez hubo guardado las camisetas, pantalones y demás, salió de su dormitorio asía el del mayor. Nada más entrar por la puerta una brisa helada le dio de frente. La ventana se había destrabado y estaba entre abierta, haciendo que la temperatura de la habitación descendiera aun más. Aunque Lukas estuviera acostumbrado al frío, decidió ponerse algo más de abrigo; y sin ganas de ir nuevamente a su habitación, abrió el armario y buscó dentro algo que le sirviera. El suéter que cogió le quedaba varias tallas más grande, llegándole casi por las rodillas. La prenda llevaba el dibujo de la bandera danesa, cosa que demostraba cuan orgulloso estaba el otro rubio de "su reino", por así decirlo. La verdad es que el suéter calentaba muy bien, ya estaba calentito, así que sin demorarse demasiado puso la ropa en su sitio. Cuando estaba metiendo los calcetines en la gaveta de la cómoda, uno se le cayó y rodando se metió debajo del mueble-. ... -se agachó y metió la mano. Tocó algo, pero no era el tacto de la tela, era algo duro. Tanteo un poco más. El extraño objeto parecía ser una especie de libro. Lo saco, y efectivamente era una especie de diario-. El diario de Anko -observó el objeto por más de dos minutos sin saber qué hacer. Verdaderamente podía hacer tres cosas:

1: Abrir el diario y leer las cosas que había escrito, rompiendo la intimidad que eso pudiera tener.

2: Dejar el diario en su sitio y hacer como si nunca lo hubiese visto.

3: Llamar a Emil para que lo leyera en voz alta por él.

Lukas sacó el móvil de su bolsillo en el pantalón y marcó a su hermano. El teléfono dio tono.

-¿Quién es? -se escuchó la voz del Islandés.

-Soy yo.

-Que necesitas Lukas -ya conocía de sobra la voz de su hermano.

-Ven a mi casa rápido - y sin darle tiempo al otro de contestar o preguntar el motivo, colgó.

Una hora y media más tarde, el timbre del la gran casa sonó. El noruego, quien se había dejado dormir, en la habitación ajena, se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta, sabiendo que ese debía ser su hermano.

-Eso fue rápido -dijo con un sarcasmo notorio.

-Atasco -respondió sin más. Ambos entraron y se dirigieron escaleras arriba-. Esto... ¿Puedo decirte algo?

-¿Qué?

-Ese suéter es demasiado grande.

-Hace frío.

-Y te pusiste ese por qué...

-...

-Comprendo -llegaron al dormitorio del danés.

-Entra -dijo para ocupar su sitio en la cama.

-Lukas, no es por nada pero... ¿Puedes decirme el por qué la cama esta desecha, llevas un suéter de Mahias y, lo más raro, que haces en su habitación?

-Guardaba la ropa, me entró frio, me puse un suéter y esperando por ti me deje dormir.

-¿Y para que me llamaste?

-Encontré el diario de Anko.

-¡¿En serio?! -sus ojos mostraron un brillo de emisión. Tosió al darse cuenta de la emoción col lo que lo dijo-. ¿Dónde?

-Debajo de la cómoda ¿quieres leerlo?

-Estaría mal leerlo sin su permiso.

-Toma -Lukas extendió el brazo con el diario en él.

-Vamos allá -lo abrió con rapidez, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer.

_Día x mes x_

_Hoy fui a casa de Gilbert, aunque le dije a Noru que iba a hablar de política con Austria..._

-¿No sabias eso?

-No –se notó un poco de aspereza.

-Sigamos.

_La verdad es que tengo que quedar con él a escondidas y es que no se por qué. Creo que algo pasó entre ellos…_

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –quiso saber curioso Emil.

-Nada…

_El caso es que Gilbo me llevó a su habitación y…_

-Lukas, no arrugues de esa forma el ceño…

-…

-Te pareces a Su-san.

…_y me enseñó sus Awesome memorias… no sabía que tuviera tantos diarios._

-Con lo vanidoso que es, no me extraña.

-Cre-creo que debes relajarte un poco antes de que sigamos.

-Estoy bien, sigue.

-¿Qué pasa entre ustedes?

-Solamente no me gusta cuando Anko y Gilbert pasan el tiempo juntos.

-Eso son celos.

-No.

-Vale, vale… sigamos leyendo.

_Así que me dijo que me regalaba uno en blanco para que escribiera y eso es lo que estoy haciendo ahora._

-Mathias no es de escribir demasiado.

-Si

-…

-…

-Siguiente página.

_Día xx mes x_

_Llevo cuatro días sin escribir, es que se me olvida que lo tengo… bueno, hoy estuve todo el día en casa y Noru salió a comprar temprano así que aproveché para llamar a Holanda (debería buscarse un nombre humano, cuando lo vea le pediré que me deje ponérselo). Me dijo que si me apetecía quedarme por unos días en su casa el mes que viene, por mi parte no hay problema mientras haya cerveza estoy bien jajajaja… _

_Cuando llegó Noru, me pidió que lo ayudase en la cocina (cada vez me quiere más). La comida estuvo buenísima (porque yo también ayude a hacerla). Lavamos los platos y fuimos a ver una película que llevaban anunciando desde hacia tiempo… me pasé toda la película pendiente a Noru. Es tan raro que se ponga a ver una peli conmigo, por eso me gusta Prusia, él siempre me acompaña al cine cuando lo invito…_

-Creo que el problema de que esos dos pasen tanto tiempo juntos, es que no lo pasas tú con él.

-Puede ser…

_No sé por qué me volvió ese pensamiento. Desde aquel Día lo veo diferente. _

-¿Que será lo que está pensando?

-¿A quien ve diferente?

-Pues a ti o a Gilbert.

-No lo nombres.

_En la tarde Noru me mandó a volar unas... Creo que cinco veces... Y después fuimos a cenar. (Cada vez me gusta más escribir.)_

-Jajá -rio Emil por lo bajo.

-¿Qué?

-Solo que no ha hecho más que nombrarlos a ustedes dos. ¿Crees que Mathias siente algo por "ese"?

-Me trae sin cuidado.

-Vale, creo que estas algo alterado y hablas demasiado... –el otro le dirigió una mirada de «no digas más»-. Oye yo leo un poco más y me voy.

-Sí.

-Si lees algo más me lo dices -el otro solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

_Día xxx mes x_

_Hoy fue un día perfecto. Nada más levantarme, cuando iba a ir al baño, me fije que Noru dejó la puerta abierta así que entré (Seguro que si llega a estar despierto me mata). Me senté en el marco de la ventana y me quede mirándolo, siempre he dicho que es muy lindo, aunque un poco frío y agresivo (sobretodo conmigo). Aun recuerdo lo apegados que estábamos todos cuando aun eran pequeños. Es en estos momentos cuando agradezco verdaderamente que este aquí... Primero se escaparon Su-san y Fin, luego Ice se fue a su propia casa... Noru podría haberse ido con su hermano, pero se quedó... Y lo agradezco ya que si no lo hubiese hecho, esto sería un verdadero caos._

_._

_._

_._

_Volviendo al tema, me quedé un ratito mirando como duerme y cuando comenzó a moverse salí del cuarto corriendo (Por si le apetecía matarme). Al rato bajó a desayunar. No me dijo nada al respecto, por lo que no se enteró._

_Por la tarde llamó Gilbert a ver si quedábamos para ir a beber Antonio, Francis, él y yo. Le dije que no había problema. Noru también iba a salir así que si salía después de él y llegaba antes, no lo notaría. _

_Cuando llegamos al bar, enseguida los vi. Nos sentamos en una mesa lo más apartada de los demás y pedimos una jarra de cerveza. Cuando ya íbamos por la segunda, no sé por qué el tema de conversación cambió. Ahora estaban hablando de quien gustaba a quien..._

-Esto se pone interesante -comentó Emil quien había estado muy concentrado en la lectura-, ¿estás seguro de querer seguir leyendo?

-Sí.

-¿Pero si dice que su amor platónico es otra persona que harás?

-No es como si fuera a decir que yo le gusto.

-¿Por qué no?

-Nunca ha insinuado nada.

-Para nada –fue muy evidente el sarcasmo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Por ejemplo, en navidad se la pasó poniendo muérdago en todos los marcos de las puertas, y luego, cuando te pedía que lo acompañases a buscar cualquier cosa...

-...

-Ya, tú le decías que era molesto y que fuera solo.

-...

-Lukas.

-Lo sé -dijo en un susurro.

-Seguiré leyendo.

-¿No te ibas?

-Me quedare esta noche...

_...Al principio ninguno creímos lo que Francis dijo. Él, enamorado de Mathew... (No recordaba quien era, pero nos explicó que se trataba de Canadá, el hermano de América). Pobre chico, con lo inocente que parece (Espero que no lo traume o lo corrompa). Después Antonio nos dijo que su "amorcito" era Lovino (no sé porque lo llamaron masoquista, yo creo que Lovino es como Noru~) de todas formas esos dos llevan una relación algo extraña, pero ya el italiano esta respondiéndole de buena forma... Gilbert es otro que está enamorado y cuando dijo de quien se trataba casi me ahogo..._

-Tatatatan -canturreó el islandés mirando a su hermano.

_...¡Dijo que le gustaba Noru!... ¡Mi Noru!_

-¡Lukas! -gritó Emil mientras era aplastado por el noruego quien quería leer.

-Mentira... No... -el noruego comenzó a ponerse pálido-. Dame eso -cogió el diario y leyó.

_...¡Dijo que le gustaba Noru!...¡Mi Noru¡ Menos mal que solo fue una broma._

-Solo... Una... Broma... –el rubio respiró nuevamente.

_...El que le gusta es Ice._

La risa en tono bajo fue claramente escuchada en la silenciosa habitación. Cosa que no le agrado demasiado al menor.

-¿Contento?

-Sí.

-Yo no.

-Sigo leyendo.

_(Cuando dijo que era Ice y no Noru, sentí que un gran peso se me quitaba de arriba). Y llegó mi turno, ellos seguramente ya lo sabían y ¿quién no lo sabe a estas alturas?_

-Pues el mismísimo "Noru" -el nombrado gruño.

_De todas formas lo dije. Hablamos un poco más y nos fuimos a casa._

-No lo dijo -volvió a releer el texto por si se le había escapado algo.

-Que mala suerte, sigue leyendo.

_Llegue antes a casa así que me fui a cambiar y a colocarme el pijama. Después, cuando llegó mi Noru cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir. _

-No lo dice –el menor volvió a recuperar el diario.

-Y en la siguiente página es el día antes de irse y solo tiene unas dos líneas y nada importante solo que compró algo de ropa.

-...

-Por qué no le preguntas cuando... -el móvil de Lukas sonó.

-Es Anko.

-Pon el altavoz.

-Si -descolgó.

-Nuru~

-...

-Siento lo de antes. No tomes enserio lo que dijo Gilbert.

-¿Entonces no dormiste con él?

-Bueno, si dormí en la misma habitación, pero no paso nada... Me refiero a que yo no -se puso nervioso (?).

-Te creo.

-¿Qué?

-Que te creo.

-¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Estás enfermo?

-No

-Iré mañana a casa.

-¿No te ibas a quedar?

-Sí, pero no...

-...

-A Holanda le surgió algo y no va a estar en casa.

-Oh.

-Llegaré por la tarde.

-Vale.

-Hasta mañana.

-Sí.

-Noru~

-¿Qué?

-Que duermas bien.

-Igual.

-Y que sueñes conmigo.

-Anko

-¿Si?

-Eres molesto.

-Yo también te quiero.

-...

-...

-Adiós –colgó. Levantó la mirada hacia su hermano con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-¿Mañana le preguntarás?

-No.

-¿Por qué?

-No me interesa.

-Es eso o lo que te preocupa es que diga otro nombre que no sea el tuyo.

-Tonterías.

-Pensaba quedarme, pero mejor me voy a casa.

-Vale –el noruego acompaño al menor a la puerta y se despidió. Luego, una vez hubo cerrado la puerta, dio un pequeño suspiro y se fue a la cocina a cenar. Se hizo algunas tostadas y un vaso de leche con café. El cansancio se hizo, muy pronto, dueño de su cuerpo. Subió peldaño por peldaño la escalera, más estaba demasiado cansado y no quería estar hiendo a su habitación, así que se metió en el cuarto de Mathias, cerró la puerta y sin siquiera quietarse la ropa se metió en la cama. Enseguida el sueño se apoderó de él y cayó en brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Domingo 8:13 de la mañana.

La puerta de la casa se abrió con el mismo cuidado con el que se cerró. Un suspiro cansado llenó la estancia vacía. El sujeto, aun con las cortinas cerradas se dispuso a subir las escaleras para después de dejar su equipaje, tomar un baño relajante. Eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer si no fuera por que cuando, al encender la luz del dormitorio, se encontró a un lindo noruego durmiendo en su cama. El que hasta ahora dormía abrió los ojos pesadamente y se incorporó sentándose a la vez que frotaba sus ojos.

-Anko, ¿Qué hora es? –preguntó aun con sueño.

-La-las ocho y cuarto… -se acercó al menor-. Noru ¿ese es mi suéter?

-Tenía frio –se tumbó nuevamente en la cama y se enrolló con las mantas.

-No me extraña, dormiste con la ventana abierta –se sentó en la cama.

-Mmm.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Tengo hambre.

-Eres tan adorable cuando estás medio dormido –acarició el pelo del noruego, ya que no se había cubierto la cabeza por completo.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues porque aun no me has dicho «Anko, eres molesto» o «piérdete».

-No siempre te lo digo.

-Siempre –se rio.

-Pero tú no te molestas nunca.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

-¿Te molesta?

-Que siempre este sonriendo, gritando, riendo y haciendo tonterías, no significa que no me moleste cuando me dicen algo hiriente.

-Lo siento.

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –esperó por un golpe que nunca llegó.

-Sí.

-Es verdad que estas muy raro –se quitó los zapatos y se metió en la cama-. Si cuando te despiertes del todo me gritas, que conste que ha sido cosa tuya.

-¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

-… -Mathias extendió el brazo y apagó la luz.

-Anko.

-… -al no recibir respuesta alguna, Lukas se giró y se pegó al cuerpo del mayor.

-Si no me abrazas te patearé –el danés no se lo pensó dos veces y lo resguardó entre sus fuertes brazos.

-Cuando despertemos tenemos que hablar.

-… -Lukas ya se había dormido.

Dos horas más tarde, comenzó a haber movimiento en la habitación. El pequeño rubio intentaba sacarse de arriba el pesado cuerpo de su "amigo", mas todo intento era en vano, ya que el danés pesaba lo suficiente para que el menor no lo pudiese levantar.

-Sí que eres pesado –susurró.

-Mi peso es todo por los músculos –se defendió quien ya había despertado por las insistentes sacudidas.

-Seguro –una vez fue "liberado" se sentó en la cama-. Dijiste algo sobre que debíamos hablar.

-Si…

-Adelante –notó como el ceño del mayor se arrugaba.

-¿Se puede saber por qué lees los diarios de las personas sin su permiso? –el tono fue rudo. Lukas fijo la mirada en el objeto, el cual descansaba a los pies de la cama.

-Puedo explicarlo.

-A ver.

-Estaba buscando un calcetín que se cayó rodando y lo encontré de casualidad.

-¿Lo leíste? –aun su voz era fría.

-… -no dijo nada, pero afirmó con la cabeza.

-¿Todo? –se ruborizó un poco.

-Si –su rubor aumentó-. Yo también tengo que preguntarte.

-¿E-el que?

-Escribiste algo de que te volvió un pensamiento y que desde aquel día lo ves diferente. ¿De quién se trata?

-¿Quieres saberlo?

-Sí.

-Prométeme que no te enfadaras.

-No lo hare…

-¿Seguro?

-Mientras no se trate de Gilbert.

-Ah, eso me recuerda ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?

-Si me respondes te diré.

-Vale –tragó saliva-. Yo lo siento, juro que no tengo la intención de reírme de ti.

-Al grano.

-Me gustas.

-Como amigo –dijo alto Lukas.

-Más que un amigo –tomó una de sus manos.

-… -se ruborizó malamente.

-Te quiero

-Como hermano –aseguró un poco más bajo, con temor a que le respondiera afirmativamente.

-Más que a un hermano.

-…

-Te amo.

-Como… -todo lo que fuera a salir por su boca se vio interrumpido por los suaves labios del mayor.

-Como tú me amas a mí –acarició su mejilla.

-¿Y cómo estas tan seguro? –susurró cerca de la boca ajena.

-Porque ya me habrías mandado de una patada a Siberia.

-Verdad –y sus labios se unieron de nuevo.

A la hora de almorzar Mathias y Lukas iban a salir de su casa para ir a la del el islandés. Ya que cierto prusiano mando un mensaje con el danés.

-Mi hermano en una cita con él.

-¿No quieres?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Es una pareja muy rara.

-Puede ser… solo dales una oportunidad.

-Sí.

Mathias lo abrazó y lo besó. Cuando abrieron la puerta para marcharse, encontraron a Emil esperando en la entrada.

-Oh –al darse cuenta de que su hermanito puso una sonrisa, inmediatamente, Lukas quitó la mano del trasero del danés, que era donde la tenía.

-¿Puedo pasar?-preguntó aun con una ligera sonrisa al descubrir a su hermano.

-¡Claro! -exclamó el rubio mayor-, justo íbamos a tu casa.

-¿Ya habéis comido?

-Aun no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Les apetece comer fuera? -sugirió el menor.

-Vale.

-A... ¿Puedo hacerlo oficial?

-¿El qué? –preguntó Mathias.

-Lo vuestro.

-No hay nada -dijo en un susurro Lukas.

-Vaya, entonces haces ese tipo de cosas con los demás -afirmo poniendo una sonrisa socarrona.

-No –se ruborizó.

-¿Solo con Math?

-Si –sonó seguro asiendo que el nombrado se sonrojase también.

-Eso pensaba -Emil cogió el móvil y tecleó algo en él. Lo guardó nuevamente en su bolsillo.

-¿Qué hiciste? –el noruego no se fiaba de su hermano, ya que últimamente estaba actuando raro.

-Solo acabo de publicar algo en Facebook.

-¿El qué? -el danés sin poder aguantar la curiosidad rebuscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, sacó su teléfono y buscó la aplicación. Al cabo de unos segundos no se pudo contener y le tendió el aparato a Lukas. Este lo aceptó y contempló en silencio la pantalla. Unos instantes después se encontraba colorado hasta la punta de sus orejas. Mientras el noruego pensaba si matar a su hermano o a su "novio" por darle el teléfono, Emil se escabulló y corrió fuera de la casa.

-Creo que me tomaré unas vacaciones hasta que a Lukas se le olvide esto -frotó sus manos y aspiró el frío aire

-No creo que se le olvide –dijo un prusiano muy conocido por Emil.

-Tienes razón.

-Me debes una.

-¿Te apetece comer?

-Si tú pagas –rio.

-Claro.

-Por cierto creo que se a quien le gusta Holanda, jugamos de nuevo a los "Cupídos"

-Estás loco, si mi hermano se entera me termina matando

-Kesesese, cierto -y con una gran sonrisa se perdieron en el horizonte.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Una semana había pasado. En este momento los nórdicos se encontraban en casa de Berwald y Tino, ya que iban a almorzar juntos. Lukas y Emil se encargarían de preparar la comida, Berwald y Mathias discutían… como de costumbre, mientras que Tino jugaba con Peter y Hanatamago.

-La comida casi va a estar –informó el islandés.

-¡Ahora vamos! –se escuchó a Peter.

-Lukas, ¿puedes ayudarme a separar a aquellos dos? –pregunto Tino, quien apareció por la puerta.

-¿Otra vez? –Emil intentaba sonar molesto pero le parecía de todo menos eso.

-Sí –los dos se dirigieron hacia el salón, pero la escena que encontraron era muy distinta a lo que se esperaban.

-¿Qué hacéis? –cuestionó curioso el finlandés.

-Jugar piedra, papel y tijeras.

-Eso lo vemos –ahora fue el noruego.

-¿Por qué? –todos llegaron a la conclusión de que Tino era muy curioso.

-Creo que con la fuerza no se resuelve todo ¿verdad? –miró al sueco.

-Si –dijo concentrado en sus manos.

-Llamaré al médico –Tino cogió el teléfono.

-Espérense, acabamos enseguida –jugaron una vez más y ganó Mathias-. Te reto a que te metas en el lago des-nu-do.

-¿Qué? –al escuchar eso Tino se quedó pálido mirando a su "esposo".

-¿Te vas a escabullir? Si lo haces a partir de ahora te llamaré gallina cada vez que te vea.

-Lo haré –dijo con firmeza.

-Muy bien, vamos afuera –los dos mayores salieron y detrás de ellos Lukas, Tino, Peter y Emil. El finlandés le pedía al sueco que no se desnudase.

-Fin…

-Su-san no lo hagas, no seas orgulloso –pero el mayor no le hacía caso y seguía caminando. Mientras Mathias se reía victorioso por haber conseguido que su rival aceptase su reto.

-Tú también lo harás –sentenció Lukas.

-¡¿Yo?!

-Sí.

-Pero…

-Sin peros.

-No será que tu quieres verme desnudo –el danés recibió un puñetazo en el estomago-. Lo haré.

En el lago no se veía ni un solo alma, eso significaba que podían cumplir lo encomendado. Comenzaron a desvestirse.

-¡El último que llegue al agua no tiene huevos!

-Huevos no tendrán cuando salgan del agua –comentó Emil mientras los otros dos corrían al agua.

-¿Trajiste las toallas?

-Sí, y también traje vodka.

Ya de noche, después de haberse ido cada uno a su casa, Mathias ponía una manta más a la cama.

-Noru~ Hoy dormirás pegado a mi ¿verdad?

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

-Porque me quieres

-Será.

-Oh, ahora me acorde… aun no me has dicho por que te llevas tan mal con Gilbert.

-No lo diré.

-Por fa…

-No.

-Que malo –ya entrada la noche el danés no podía conciliar el sueño.

-Noru –susurró-, ¿estás despierto?

-Ahora sí.

-Dímelo.

-Cállate y acuéstate.

-No lo hare hasta que me lo digas.

-¿Te callarás cuando te lo diga?

-Sí.

-Celos.

-¿Eh? –Mathias no podía ver el rubor que apareció en las mejillas de Lukas.

-Tenía celos de Gilbert, porque los dos pasáis mucho tiempo juntos –se acurrucó.

-Noru~

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero…

-…

-…

-Y yo –y así ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.

.

.

Por favor dejen sus review que serán muy agradecidos… pueden darme tomates, vodka, un lindo Holanda o lo que deseen… no vallan a insultar por favor o si no me veré obligada a sacar mi bastón mágico y KOLKOLKOLKOL…


End file.
